This proposal is designed to determine the usefulness of Cyclic GMP, Cyclic AMP assays or their calculated ratios in plasma and urine of patients with gynecological malignancies. As a potential measure of cellular proliferative activity, attention will also be focused upon obtaining data as to whether such values may be useful in the screening, detection, diagnosis and treatment of estrogen dependent neoplasms in the human female.